ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Maddox The Waterpark Filmer Man
'Maddox The Waterpark Filmer Man '''is a show that airs on CBS, and formerly The WB & FOX. Info The average life of a person who films a waterpark 24/7, even sleeping on a tube in the parking lot, he practically "lives" in the waterpark, will his life go well? SplashCrash Waterpark The waterpark is just your average waterpark, several ProSlide slides from around the world are filmed to represent the waterpark, some pool scenes are filmed in the mansion of the creator, Maddox Sampson. Episodes Season 1 (1994) * Opening of SplashCrash (Plot: The Waterpark opens, but can Maddox film on the slides with his camcorder without being caught) * Hot Lifeguard (Plot: Second day of the waterpark, Maddox meets a rather pretty lifeguard and drowns in the deep end of the wave pool and has to get CPR, and hopes to have the pretty lifeguard do it for a kiss, but instead, the grumpy old man lifeguard does it) * Operation: SplashCrash (Plot: Third day of the waterpark, he attempts to film all the waterslides there, but a lifeguard catches him on the Gator Bait slide) * LaserDisc Is A Joke! (Plot: 4th day of the waterpark, Maddox becomes the "gramps" of the people for using a normal VHS camera instead of the newfangled LaserDisc cameras, will he get his way and bring back the Handycam's popularity) * Increasing Capacity (Plot: 5th day of the waterpark, Maddox and his friends try to go down Gator Bait all at once to "Increase Capacity", the grumpy old man lifeguard argues with the group, while the Pretty lifeguard, who's name is revealed as Maria, tells them it's Okay to go down it with over 10 people) * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Season 2 (1995) * The Opening of Liferaft Springs (Plot: 101st day of the waterpark, the waterpark reopens for the season to introduce Liferaft Springs, a new mammoth slide, will Maddox, the grumpy old man, Maria, and the new lifeguard survive on this one of a kind slide?) Season 3 (1996) * What's That?, A Kids Area? (Plot: 201st day of the waterpark, the Filming Four The Grumpy Old Man, Maddox & The New Lifeguard are clearly too tall for the kids slides, yet ride them anyways) Season 4 (1997) * The New Slide (Plot: 301st day of the waterpark, a new slide called "Mat Dash Racers" has opened, and the Filming Four race on it.) Season 5 (1998) * It's Too Dark For Me! (Plot: 401st day of the waterpark, a dark raft slide called "Cave of Wonders" opens to the public, the Filming Four go on it, but they don't expect anything) Season 6 (1999) * Better Than Football (Plot: 501st day of the waterpark, a new bowl type slide called "The Super Bowl" opens up, but they get copyrighted by the WWFL) * The Closing of a Classic (Plot: 600th day of the waterpark, the body slide called "Twist-A-Roony" is closing today, can the four of them get their last rides?) Season 7 (2000) * Welcome to the Lineup, Black Hole! (Plot: 601st day of the waterpark, A new slide called "Black Hole" opens at the park, it's kinda like the Cave of Wonders but sat in tubes) Season 8 (2001) * 2001: A Waterpark Odyseey (Plot: 701st day of the waterpark, a new slide called "Odyseey" opens at the park and contains a bowl much like the one on The Super Bowl, but sat in Tubes) Season 9 (2002) * New for 02 (Plot: 801st day of the waterpark, a sequel to a lost slide called "Twist-A-Roony II" has opened, and it's extremely dark, can the four brave this complex of the unknown) Season 10 (2003) * After 10 Seasons, Finally! (Plot: 901st day of the waterpark, and after 10 seasons, Maddox and Maria finally get married, meanwhile, the Kiddie Komplex opened) Season 11 (2004) * The 10th Anniversary: A New Twist on Sliding (Plot: 1,001st day of the waterpark, Tornado opens up, and celebrate the 10th anniversary) Season 12 (2005) * A New Behemoth (Plot: 1,101st day of the waterpark, A raft bowl slide called "Behemoth" opens up, Maria is shown to be pregnant so another New lifeguard takes over, called "April") Season 13 (2006) * Welcome to the Family, Matt (Plot: 1,201st day of the waterpark, Matt & Maria's Son is shown to be 5 months old, and plays in the Splash Pad, also, "Dark Twister" opens) Season 14 (2007) * TBA Season 15 (2008) * TBA Season 25 (2018) * Matt Becomes A Jr. Lifeguard (Plot: Matt becomes a Jr. lifeguard) Lessons * S1E1 - Don't film without permission * S1E2 - Don't judge lifeguards on their physical appearance * S1E3 - (same as S1E1) * S1E4 - Any camera is good * S1E5 - Don't annoy the lifeguards Reception This has gotten positive reviews for having good morals, Lifeguards have said this is a nice blend of fantasy and reality of the job. This show has a 95% on Rotten Tomatoes and a 8.8/10 on IMDb. Codes Used * '''Code C '(CPR Needed) * 'Code D '(Used when someone is drowning in the pool) * 'Code F '(Used by the anti-filming lifeguards to tell if someone is filming) * 'Code H '(Used when a guest is attracted to a lifeguard) * 'Code P '(Used when someone urinates in the pool) * 'Code P2 '(Used when someone takes a dump in the pool) * 'Code R '(Used when guests are running fast) * 'Code R2 '(Used when it's raining) Trivia * This is the longest running live action American prime time TV series. * After the 1997 Waterworld Incident, Increasing Capacity was pulled until it aired in 1999 for the "Century of Slides" marathon, featuring every episode from 1994-1999.